Tritocanonical: I Go Crazy
by Order and Chaos - Qui Iudicant
Summary: At last, ever since February 23, 1993, the Star Fox team finally catches up to Andross to finally end him for using a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne. You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace!... (Submission for 2nd SS contest)
~X~

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 ** _[Insert Title Here]_**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

 _ **[Insert Song Title Here]**_ — **[Insert Band Name Here]** —[Insert Random Links Here]

 ** _[Insert Quote Here]_**

* * *

The day had come at last.

Despite their successes against many a noble and ignoble foe Andross had always slipped out of their furry, feathery, slimy fingers and lived to fight another day. In fact, so many times had he done this Andross was known as the ultimate villain in the Star Fox archive, trumping all other villains. Except Trump.

Even after battling against numerous foes—from planet eating, moon-shatting Galacticus to Team Rocket (ending their Villain Decay Syndrome permanently, and hurriedly getting the fuck out of WH40K as an addendum)—Star Fox had finally caught up with the clever and sometimes dimwitted primate (who is, at various times and in sundry places called orangutan, ape, monkey, chimpanzee, and jackass, usually in the same breath) and is determined to end his reign of terror forever.

Why not end it on Venom (a most unimaginative name to come out of a writer's brain, trumping even the farce that is the television adaption of _Dune_ [and more recently _The Fantastic Four_ ], and no one will get that reference)?

"ROB, got the ship primed and ready to go?" asked Fox, resident badass and ludicrously overpowered protagonist with the typical sob backstory.

"Yes sir, locking on coordinates," answered Dinklebot—er, whichever voice actor that voiced the Robot Operating Buddy in the franchises' numerous iterations. "Ready to go when you are."

"We're finally going to face him, right?" asked Slippy, comic-relief, and only recently an underutilized character in the archive (or unless the author's memory has slipped again; you see, they've never read too many fanfictions that featured Slippy predominately).

"Also alone, right? I mean, we took on all of Marvel and came out of top!" yelled Falco, Large Ham in many fanfictions but mostly a Deadpan Snarker, and serves as a foil for motherfucking Panther (not that he ever did his own— _blizzat_ ).

Krystal, eye-candy and noble savage whose homeworld is often idealized to an unhealthy degree, merely shook her head, knowing that it was only plot-armor that saved the day there; and not even that could help them against the awesomeness that is THEGODEMEPROROFMANKIND,BLESSEDBEHISHOLYNAMEANDPURGEALLOFTHEHERETICALWORSHIPPERSOFCHAOSINTHATHOLYNAME,ALLYEWHOSERVEHIMASHISHOLYWARRIORS! Whoops, got off track there.

"Yep, alone," answered Fox. "Heck, if Luke could blow up Star Killer Base we'll be fine."

"That was Poe Dameron."

"Nah, whatever, Krystal. Can't wait for when we get home."

*sigh*

All of those lemons he'd been eating were really starting to wear away at his mind. It was a wonder he'd stayed sane for this long. Or, was he even sane to begin with? Was he like Andross? Nah—

"Activating Infinite Improbability Drive. In 5, 10, 3, 6, 5, 8—"

"You repeated 5."

"—1: activated."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍Y̹̦͎̥̯̯̟̞ͥ͐̏ͦͫ̅̊ͭo̧̭̩̙̣͖ͯ͆ͯ͒̏͑̓ͨ͞͝u͕̦̹̫͚͓̓̇̾̉̃̉͌̉̀ ̨̰͇̭̙̺͔̹͕͂́ͭͩ͛͊ò̵͕̤̟͓ͥ͞n̫̻̘̻͚̟̽͊̅̂l̟͎͚̼ͬͭ̔̄̋͑ͨ̀͞y̵̱̳̯̾͌͆̍̀ ̢̢ͤ̌̊ͥͮ̌̎͂ͫ͏͍͍̜̠̝̰͔ţ̗̙̘̥͔͖̯ͫ̐̈́͘͟h̶̷͈̤̠̟̾͊͑̿i̸̛͕̘ͤ͟n̡͕̄ͥ́k͚͍̰͍̩ͨ̓̌ͨ͌͑͒͘ͅͅͅͅ ̦͈̪͉̬̠̣̌̿ͣI̴̬͕̫͖̪̳͍̯̺ͮͥͮ̽͝ ͕̺ͮ̍͡ḡ̴̸͉̰̖͙͍̳̹͇̤ṷ̭͎͈̠̹̎ͥ̀ͨͯ̒͆͢͠͝ͅe̢̝͓̪͐̔͠s̫͈̙̠̲̣̘͎̦̄ͥ͆ͮ́ṣ̝͋̏ͥͧ̉͗ē̸̜̑ͨ̃̉̕͟ḍ̝̯͎̼͔̗̊̈͘ͅ ̷̶͍ͬͩ͆͗͒ͣ͟w̹̼̪̳͖̬̦̙̓ͯͯ̓͂ͥ̐̾͘͝ͅr̬̞̼ͭ́ͣ̊͑͠ö͚̮̫̬͓́ͧ̊̆̎n̓̂͐̓̍̔͐͏̸͖͇̰͜ͅg͓̥͓͚̺̜̜̩͌̇̐͐͒!̟͚̱̤͛ͩ̔̈́̓̀͞ ̫͇̯̯̭̫̮̗ͦ̏̾͒ͅT̴̥̳͐ͫ͗̾͘h͈͚̭̬̞̱͐̈ͬ͆̋͒͢a̲̭͓͋̇̋͞t̨̪͈̱̤̩͚͐̓̑͞͠'̣̺̣̟̟ͮ͂̾̄̈́͢͠s̯̮̥͕̬̿̆̄ͭ͊̑̕ ̶̞͙̖̮̲̮ͭ̾͂͌ͪw̨͎̻̠̲͓͉͕ͥ̎͜ḥ͎̯̠͖̺̼̻̿ͤ̕͜͞å̵͖̦͈̦̹͈͉̰ͨ̚t̶͈̬ͭ̿͊͌ͪ̾͒'̄ͣ̏̊͏̸͓̖̫͓s̴̯̙̦͇͋͘͜ ̴͔̜͛̿̓ͣś̬͉͇͙͚̖͛͜ö̶͒̂ͪ̋͏̧̲ ̨̡͇̺̳̜͚͖̰̳̎ͬ̕f̶͕̥̈ͣ́̎̔͐͡͡u̵̶͍̦̳ͭ͋̇ͫ̓̓n̥̘͚͈͊ͤ͐ͬ̂̿̍͞͠n̢̧̲̣͈̭̞̯͗̆̋ͮ͂y̙͔ͬ͆́̐ͣͨ̐͑͜!̈̓ͩͯͯ̓͝҉̮͓͢ ̵̩̱̳̺̮̩̻̗̟͒ͥ̀́I͈̩̝̹̟̦̳ͬ͛͢͢͡ ̫͍̙͍͍͎̯ͤ̎̇͌͝s̪̬̭̯ͬ̊̈ͤ̆ͯ̃w̡̫̩͋̊̊ͤ͝͞ͅi̵̡͔͎̩̩͒̍̈̿ͩ̒ͤͅt̫̩̖͔̦̜̥̐ͥ̀ͧ̀ͥc̷͎͍̹̓̃ͣ̃͌̄͆̚h̴̢̹̥̟ͧ̐́ͪͧ͞e̴̸̯̫͕̗̰̅ͧ͗́̆̾̀ͣ̀ḏ̸̸̟̤̀ͭ̒͐ͥ̌ͧ̎ ̲̜̣̣͂̓̀g̟̗͎̊͂ͩ̈̀̂͊͂ļ̡̢̲̪̯͓͔̪̫̳ͤ̉̾͒̅̏͒ͅȁ̷̫̠̜͉̰̙̂̃͛́̀ș̞͙̭͔̥ͥͨ̅̓ͫ͗s̶͍̹̥̗͈̝ͪ͜e̸͇͎̰͇̘͚̿̈̓̆ͧ̕͟ŝ͈̳̬̥́͛̅͂̊̀ ̱̘̭ͤ̓̊̍̋͆͒̚͝w̸̡͇̝ͧ̔̐̄̊̉̆ͨͬ͜h̳͕̔̊͌ͥ̿̉͜ê̫̪̆͝n̬̺̗̯ͨ ̨̳̯͕͓͔̮̆̍̾̆ͥͯ̿ͪ̕͠ỵ̶͇̓͋̽̏́͘o͎̟͇͚̣͇̣̔ͮ̓̄͆ͮu̢̨͓̥͂̅̏͗ͨ͋̇̊r̗͙͕͉̞̻̘̋̒ͭ̒͒̚ ̨͈̀̐̄̉͑b̷̯̺̓̌̂ͪ͛ͯ͘͡a̗̱̟͔̯͉͒̈ͥ͑̃c͚̱̗̝̞̆̑͐͗ͯ̈̚͢͠͞ͅk͇͖ͮ̊̀͢ ͍̜̹͎̬̱͇̿͑ͪ̈w͓̠̦͐a̶̳̬̗̭̹̅̊̿ͫs̛͖̦̓ͭ̎ͅ ̗̹̼̫̺͓̱̿̆t̴͓͕͉̞̤̖̋ͪͭͩ́u͍͔̬̗ͧ̓̿ͪ̌̇̚͝r̶ͣ̔͂͒͐̽̽̿҉͍̦̙̬͈̭̪̩͕̀n̵̞̻͉̲̺̰͙̲̭͒̐ͫ͂̓̚e̘̝͎̖͉̱͂͋ͫ̒ͨͪ͑͂͡d̮̙̼͙̯̝̩̠̓ͅ!̣̠̦̲̟̫̞ͥ̎͊ͦ͑͆̔ ̼͕̣̥̝ͥͩ̇ͤ̒̓H̪̺͉̪̘̠̼͗̀̓̀̓ͨͮ̚a̡͍̜͇͎͚͖̓͋ͯͨ̂̍̈͝ ̨͈̙͔ͥ̔̇̈́̑͛̐͒͞h̻̤̫̘̟͍̑͛ͭͣ̆̓̿a̙ͫ̄̐͞!̇̂̽͏̻̝͖ ̶̹͉̳̬͈̘ͭͅͅY̱̟̪̦̱̻͔̟̓̋ͧͤ́̕o̦͓̻̓̽̑ͧ̕͜u̺̮͖̘̬̞̅ͩ͛ͥ́́ ̴̦̭̙̩̝̜̊ͥͥ͘f̷̗ͯ̎̎͆̄̊̾͢o̿͐͌̄ͦ͆̃̈́͏̸͚̠̺͓̙̭̝̞o͆ͪ́̿̀ͣ͏̘̠̞̘̣̥̀l͎̩͍̣̼̗͔̥̩ͭ̑̍͟!̫̺ͤ̂͂ͫͨͮ̚ ̢̻͔́̂ͥͪ͞Y̵͚̰̪̬̒ͭͨ͟o̬̣̓̕ư̰̪͒̄̈́̄̄̂ͥ͒̕͡ ̘͕̪̥̫͇̰͑͞f͈̣̥͍̀͛͋̅ͭ̀̈́̚͡͞e̻̐̋̒͟͝l̸̦̦͋ͥͪͤ̅̾́l̸̑ͧͫ́̉̓͒҉̙̘̮̜̭̮̫ ̬͆̇̾̎v̛͌̉ͣ̿̋͐͗́͏̤̩̱i̧̧̞͂ͫͮͤ́̂̌͠ͅč̭̣̫͓̻ͦ̋ͯͣͧ̃ͬ́͢t͎͖̭̏ͪ̾̚͠ḯ̊ͭ̉ͩ̏͛͏͖̭̯͙̗̱́m͚̣͎̖̭̳̹ͯ̽̌̌ͅ ͔͇̭̬͉̩̟͈̇ͯͨ͂͑͠t̟͕ͦ̒ͫ͊̋̔̽ͧ̀͟͞ō̹̟̬̰̖̠͊̂ͨ͌̃́ ̛͙͙̭̬͈̹̇ͣ̊̔́͡ͅō͚̫̘͙̑ͧ̉̊n̂ͧ͊̾ͭͦ͏̟͍̬̰͖̳̯e̺̗͍̿̔̿͌̄ͤ̒ ͔̝͓̝͇̱̥͚͊̿̍̍͋͆̈͜͝o̩̺̠͉̣͇ͧ̽͂ͬf̐̆̄͏̨̜̟̦͇͖ ̶̛͈͍̰̫͑͑̒̔̆́͜t̸̅ͣ̾͒͏̺̩͖͉̬̹͎͝ͅh̸̪͕͓̹͖͚͋͒ͥͯͦͬͥ͡e̦̮͉͕̘̠ͤ̈́̀̚͢͡ ̷͚̮̳̦̌͑̋c̺̦̱ͫͦ̀͗ͪ̀̎͑l̸̬̰̟̒̓̀̄̚͝ȁ̵͙̺͒̓ͧ̔̂̍s̠̟ͨͮͨ̾͟s͚̰̪̮͔̣̜ͧͫͮ͟î̴̼̘̝̓̾ͭ̚̚͟c̸̨̘̮̞͙̘̩̰̽̃̏̈͗́ ͔͇̞̗̻̬͙̯̂̃ͭ̎͟b͉̜̠̳͓͚̱̬̍̿̾͋̏̈͐̂l̥͉̱̣̙̮̦͈͌͘͠u̗͈̮̫̲̱͛̂̊̏̊̄̿ͦn̷̦͇̪̮͚̟ͯͣͥdͪ̈́͗ͯ̄̚҉̠̼̜͚̖ȩ͔͉͍͚̖͙͇̑̅ͩ̌r͉̠͙̪ͦͤ̊͑͢͟s̵̰̝̱̬̰̙͖̓̔̒̊̿͒ ̨̬ͥ͆́͠-͓̬̼̖̑ͧ̈́ ̵̨͙̬͔̺ͦͫ͢T̸̛̻̻̖̩̓̕ͅḩ̱̟̑e͖̜̹̙͓̠̬͈̱ͮ̋̑̚ ̷͉̰͖͖͓͑̑̑͂͛͑͆̾m̻͇̳̿̎̅̊ͭ̚̚̕o̯̹͓̺ͤ̇ͦ̉̾̅͛̂͝͝͞ş̫͕̲̞͇̘̯̌̉ͥ͘ͅt̵̴͇͎̗͇͇͎̺͑͌ͤ͆̾͐ͥ̚ ̬̬͓̟̹̈͞f̶̴̨͙͈͎̚a̴̹͓͎̭͈̱̝ͧ̊̌͋͑ͩ̎̍͘ͅm̛̥̫̰͕̣ͣ̽̌ͬͥ̾̽o̢̩̲̪̻͕̘̩͍̎̄ͤ̈͟u̧̖͈̼̹͊͗͒̔̒̆̒̒ṣ̢̜̖͒ͧ̔ͯ̈́͆ͧ ̥͙̤̙͍̗̽͌̄̐ͅo̸͓͔̥̊̑ͫ̍́́fͭ͆̅͏̪͕͕̭̬͟ͅ ̨̝͓̹͉͙̫͑̇́͒ͮͮ̇͂̚ͅw͎̅͛̇̀̚h͉̞͆͒ͭ͒ͣͨ̊̚į̛͎̠̘̗͙̤͆̔ͮͣ̋ͥͧ͠c̠͎̼͛ͤ̉͊̇̕h̢͙͍̺͈̮̗͎̮̜́͊͒̐͂͗͊͗́ ̶̡͍̻͕̼ͧ̇͗͐͢i͍̮̅̓͢s̫̹̙ͣ̊͛͗ͩ͌̓ͥ̐́ ̘̥̞̰̈́͆̃͗͊͑ͬͬ̀͞ͅ'̞̭̇ͬ̒͐̄̀n̼̟̬͈͆̐e̱̥̮̪̭̲͇̩̺ͥͪ͌̾͛̎̒ͦv̢̛̫͕͍̺͔̪ͣ͂̅̉͛̾̔ëͮ̈ͦ͏̷̖͟r̟̦̖̰̞̾̓͆͊͟ ̧̰̱͚̼ͥ͒̍̆̀ģ̴͖͖͔̅̓ͣ̿ͩͤ̈̆ͯe͊́ͦͥ̀͏̜̩̞̮̠͈̟̮t̔ͤ͐̉ͧ̂̿ͯ͌́͏̻̥͙̥̥̹͎̹ ̡̯̱̜̯̉̀i̴͉̩͑̾n̥̤̲̟͚̯̰̿̒ͤ͒̾͋̅v̝͖̓ͨͣͯͧ͛̋̅͘͟͝ͅo̭̞̟̙͚̯̮͎̊̊ḽ̙̰͂̎v͎̣͖̣͎́ͤ̑ͬͬͦ̐̚e̥̣̤̼̞̟̍͋́͛̔ͤ̔̇̃ͅḍ̷̣̰͙̜̖̝̙̯̊͊͑ͦ͊͞ ̶̛̜͓̺͚̱̓ͨ͌̍̇͌̐ͅĩ͔̺̦̣̜̠̌n̵̰͎̫̖̥͈͚͉̈̂ͩ͂̋͌̃̍͝ ͦ̃̇̌̇̓̔͌͏̗͔̳̼͎á̴̵̜͙͚̲̹͚̾͋̈͑ ̴̴̧̖̞̗͚ͥ̔̉̑l̡͖̲͉̪̆̓͌ͫ̉ͭ̋̚a͍̥̦͍̬̯ͭ͆ͣͥ̒̑ͯ̕͡ͅͅn̢̘̣͑ͩ̒̇̏ͧd̶̴̡͈̪̊͊̏ ̭̟̭̜̤̗͎̮̞̉̉ͦ̂̽̚͠͠w͔̮͍͎̿̈ͥ͛̃̈̓̽͡ā͉̩͇̙̼̰̜̝́̀͠͝r̵͍̭̞͕͎̻̫̊̽ͥ͋͛́̚̚̚͟ ̳̳͆͠ḭ̴̶̙̞͉̅͒̃͡ͅn̛͖̳̳̖̗̾͛̏͆͝ ̜̙̞͔̭͂̊̇͢͝Ȧ̶̛͖̟̝̣͇̥͎̿͛ͭ̂̓͘s̛͚̼͑ͭ̂̏͘͟ỉ̵͍̯͕̒ͯͤ̒ͫ͂͘ȃ̧̫͖̜ͪ'̛͈̫ͦ́͝ ̸̞̖͂͂ͦ͊͒̓͋ͣ͟-̺͍̘̯̖̱̤̎͝ͅͅ ͕͕̒̂̕͢b̗̪̅ͯͤ̐ͥͦ͒͆̕͠u͖̝͕̤̯͍ͫ̾͊͌̍̿͋t̵̬̺̲̹͒ͧ́ ̷̘̱̻̗̜̘̂ͫͥ̽̑̚͢ͅͅo̳̬͙̹̝̣̓ͥͧͭ͋ͯ͘̕n̮̩̮͍̥͕̈ͫͩͭ̒́͟l̥͈̤̲̦͇̆̈́ͣ̍͜ͅy̸̨̮̹̮̹̦ͩ͋ ̵͔̝̙͙ͨ̽ͩ͊ͪ̓ͅsͦ̓̉̾̇̚̕͝͏̠̥̮̭̪l̲͕̯̮̀̂ͫ͛̃̈́͢iͤͣͭ̔͏̨̯̟̬ģ͖̠̘͍͈̉̉͆ͫh̡̗̯͑̔̏ͣ̈́ͫ̕ṭ̵̰̫̘̙̬̖̀̅̏͂̆̉ͫ͢l̻͇͓̿̀ͣ̑͡ÿ̰͙̫̞̯͂̃̊ͯ ̩̪̜̲ͮ̿̓̒̌́̓͟͠͠l͔̠̟̤͙͉̣ͯͪ̏͐ͪͫ͝eͬ̉͏̸͙̗̝͙͔̖̮͝s̢̭̮͔̪ͦ̒͛͗ͥ̉s̰̰̻̭̺ͦ̒͛ͯ͒͜͠ ̩͓͎̳̎ͩ̎ͥ̀͂w̴͓̘̲̖̮͉͂̊͌́̄̓̍̈́e̸̱̞̻̪̺̗̘̦̍̈́̐̏͢l͒̑҉̯̳̜͎̬̘l͈̺̯̗̩̱̖ͪ́ͩͣ̃̉̓͠͝-̷͇͍̺̝͎̐ͩ̂͑̅ͧ͂ͩ͘k̼̤͉͍͍͇͔̯̝̈ͤ͐̆ͮń̵̼̪̺̙̖͌̓ͅo̢̦͂̌͂̇̊̈̈͛ẅ̜̰̯͉̩̮ͭ̀̄͒́̕͟͝ͅn̡̥̗ͯ̾̿̂ ̩̼̦͑̏́̚͜ǐ̷̘̝̦́ś̤͆̿̋̂́͜ ̸͙͚͋̓ͪ̚̚͡t̶͚͔̙̭̤̗̖̟̫ͮ͒̇ͨ̎͞h̘̏͒ͩ̕͜i̶̢̢̹̞̯͙͔̥̜̘̓̎͒ͣ͊̅̌ͨ̚s̴͊҉̶̥̮̭̻:̸̦̝̩̇͌̉ͧ̑̽̚͘͟ ̴̞̟̩͇̟̗̖̬͚͋́̆͆̃̇̈'̞͈̱͊̆͊͡N̸͉̥̺̩̓̓̆̂́̅͐͘e̅ͬ́̀ͨͮ̔ͤ͡͝҉̖̦̺v̨̤͇͚̖̜̳̺̘̇̑̈͛́͢ȩ̢͇̳̬̀̅ͩ̉r̟͉̱̞̥̰̬̣ͮ̿̐͞ ̭̜̯ͮͨ̉ͮ̍͂̂̒͝g̤̲̖̽̅̆̆̒̈͟͞o̳̙͚̖͙͋͑͛̑͑̊ͦ ̢̲̠͉͎̺̬̺̃̏̑̀͋a̩͖̺̹̦̪̼ͩ̿̌ͤ̋̽̆́ͅg̡̊͗̑̒̀͊̚҉̦̼͈̦̦â̡͉̜̱̘̠̅͆͊ͯͮͥ͋i̵͚͔̼͎̞ͥ̋̕͟n̰̠̰̥͕͑̄ͦ̎̒̅s̑ͣͥͭ̽̐̎̆҉͎̱̠t͆ͮ͆̇҉̸͔͉͞ ͙͖͕̥̖̻̖ͪ͒̆ͬ̅̒ͪ̆ą͎͚͓̼͐̾ͫͧ̊͒ͧͅ ̝̬͆͑͌̚͘S̨̟̪̠̥̫͕͗͐ͪ̌͐i̖̦̙̤͌ͩ̍̋ͪ̽̿̈͠ͅc̩̠̒́͟i̛͙̭̼̞̩̝͍ͩͧ̉͌͛̐̏̇͠l̪͚͊ͣͩͬ̉ͧ̎i͚͚̺͈ͨ͆ạ̴̳͖͚͈̫͑͒ͅn̸̲͙̤̯̗͗͆̌͒̏̐͐̕͟ͅ ̴̳̥ͪ̀ͮ̿̉͗ͅw͚͕̝̼̦͗̒̏́h͕͔̩̜̳ͮ̽͊ͤ́e̔̃̾̈́ͦ͞҉̸̭̻̬̪͙̲͉ń̴͉ͯ͑ͪ̉ ̫͍͓̘͓͕ͩ̍̀͛̉̀̚͠͠d͈͔̟͉͖̣̻̈́ͫ̏̈́̿́͝e̷͈͛̌͑̓̉̅̏͆͒͜ą̛̳̻͖̻̌͆̋ͤ̔̂t̪͖̭̤̻̺͖͐ͬ̏̎̐̓̐̕h̷̛̳͎̭̉̾͛̎̀̊͛͌̄ ͈̞̈i̺̋ͥͬͧ̀̔ͭ͒͜ş̻͇͔̦̩̦ͩ͗̽ ̞͈̜̯̞͇ͪ̈́͊͒̂͛̔̀ỏ̴̖͓̭͓̙͖̺̆̽̈́̌ͅn͚͔͎̹̮̻̰͛͌ͬ̏͟͜ ̈ͬ̉̍͑̾̚͏͚͙t̶̹̺̗ͬ̽̌͐̋͒̾h̶͍̠͇͂ͫ̌̑è̡̖͈̗̤̞͛͗ͭ ͎̫̹͙͎͉̼̬̃͊̐ͬͤ̈́͘l̠͇͌̾i͇͎͖ͤ͒̏̓̏̆ͨ̾ͤ͜nͣ̒ͭ̈́͌҉̲̘e̵͇̹̙̠̪͊̈́!͕̙̬̭̙̂ͩ́̎̓ͪ͐͡ͅ'̱͙̩̉̆̃̄̍̀̚ͅ ̑̀͏̡̱̯̲͕Ḫ̭͙̝͇́̎̌͡ͅa̧̿̾͋ͤ̈͏͖̹̠̠̺̮̳̜ ̺̹͒̀͂h̝̣͖͂ͯ̑̈͗ͩ̐ͧą͙͕̮͕̹̘̲ͪ́ ̶̭͚̥̯͔ͥ̃̐͌ͅh̶̥͙̣ͦ͘͟aͫ̃̈́ͤͦ̾ͤ̀҉͈̝̣͖͈ ̷̬͔̩͚͈͚̌͊͊ͮ͡h̴̤̞̻̆̊̀a͔̟̔̎͂ ̙̳͑̏ͬ̓̎͢h̡̤̑ͨ̀͢a͍̹͚͖̹̫̾̆́͐ͤ̑͒̊ͥ͠ ̵̠͈̲͓ͪ͆͌ͫh͉̥͍̟̮̏̔ͥͤͫ͌̍̄̚͢͠͡a̵̦̮̻ͥ͑̄̐̾ͮ̏͘͠ ̣̻̩͕̯̫̰̾͗̀ͩ̆h̷͓͉̲̲͉̺͕̒́ͤ̽ͥ̇̕a̧͙̝̱͍͇̫͋ͥ̏̎̓ͦ!̴͊͆͊̕҉̭̯͍

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

After flying through chaos—not to be confused with the writhing and roiling miasma that is Chaos of the WH40K universe, Blessed Be The Emperor's Name—Star Fox finally appeared in orbit around Venom, ignoring the fact that their reentry into realspace destroyed all of the trillion defenses Andross had mustered by the sheer awesomeness of their presence—(and the fact that, in real life, should an Alcubierre drive-powered ship _decelerate from superluminal speed, the particles its bubble has gathered are released in energetic outbursts... [i]n the case of forward-facing particles the outburst can be very energetic — enough to destroy anyone at the destination directly in front of the ship. ... Any people at the destination ... would be gamma ray and high energy particle blasted into oblivion due to the extreme blueshifts for [forward] region particles._ But what does the real world have anything to do with science-fiction because all drives are just fantasy*)—and, without further ado, decided to teleport themselves into Andross's throne room using looted Star Trek and Star Gate technology from both of those respective franchises to confront the evil villain they couldn't destroy because that was the only villain Star Fox has at its disposal, or at least the fanfiction community knows, and they ignore all of the other legitimate villains that can be turned into badasses (the Aparoids, Captain Shears, the Angular Emperor), and even Star Wolf is portrayed as antiheroes instead of the truly amoral mercenaries that they are, and suck it, Command (Star Fox Assault is a different story).

Appearing into Andross' palace, because that was the fastest way to get there (remember their awesomeness?), Fox stepped forward to the chair whose back faced them and roughly pulled it around. "So, we meet against, Andross, _for the last time!_ "

"G8 b8, m8, I r8 8/8."

Leh-gasp, Star Fox went, and Fox jumped out of his skin and fur, leaving a mess behind on the floor. It was _not_ Andross—the one they had hoped to face after battling through untoward horrors that tested the entire team's mettle (and changed sexualities at least nine-hundred thousand and nine times [just a random number], and counting) was instead—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ha ha! You fool! You fell victim to one of the classic blunders!" said Order and Chaos - Qui Iudicant, who lounged comfortably in the chair that the primate had so graciously lent to him for a time in exchange for invulnerable plot-armor. "Bait-and-switch, one of the lesser known ones in existence! especially against the most famous one of all—"Never fight a war in Warhammer 40000", because, you know, entropy is violated there so many times over it'd take forever to list them, and only lesser known is this, "Never—"

He paused dramatically.

"Nah, I'll just end it."

Star Fox fell dead, and was deader than dead.

THE END!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Heil Hitler.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

*Look up _12 Ways Humanity Could Destroy The Entire Solar System_ at Gizmodo-dot-co-uk/2016/03/12. It's the top at the Google search list currently. That's where you can find linked therein an article that _does_ talk about the effects a mismanaged warp drive of this type can do. Oh, and I quoted them in full, so here's my citation.

No reviews necessary. Happy April Fools' Day.


End file.
